Ice Cold Things
by UndefinedBrothers
Summary: ONE-SHOT follow up to Ice Cold 2. Kendall is in therapy and reveals some shocking thoughts. Please read and review! A little slashy


Ice Cold Things

_I know what you're all thinking. REALLY!? ANOTHER ICE COLD STORY!? Well, don't worry, it's just a one-shot to sort of tie up loose ends to the Ice Cold story line. I hope you like it, please review! I have a story coming up based off the show Once Upon A Time, while Fuori Luogo is on hold. Enjoy!_

Starting this story by saying that it was a dark and stormy night sounds cliché, but it's not exactly inaccurate. The sky was pitch black as it shot pellets of rain down hard with strong winds that blew them sideways into glass windows. It was a miracle the window didn't break, thought the graying old man as he observed. His office light was the only one on, and that made him a bit nervous. It wasn't the storm, of which he had weathered many, but rather the reason he was still at his office at such a late hour and the visitor he would soon be hosting, or rather the patient. He had dealt with a myriad of instability and violently dangerous criminals in the past, but there was something different about this one. The Doctor guessed that it was something in the coldness in his pale green eyes, or the way they didn't seem to ever blink. No, the Doctor told himself, I am being unprofessional.

"There is no such thing as evil." The Doctor said aloud, "He just needs some professional help, and that's where I come in."

It wasn't anyone's fault, but sometimes the patient really terrified the doctor. He slapped his face a few times, hoping to pull himself together. Where was he? He was late. The answer was probably in the thick file of notes he had on his desk pertaining to…him, to Kendall Knight. He thought back to previous sessions, hoping to find one little inkling of information. Suddenly, the information came to him in the memory of their last session.

"_Kendall, don't you see the destruction in your behavior?" Doctor Mobius nearly cried, "In life, things happen that we don't like but does that give us a license to kill and torture?"_

"_It gives us a license to revenge!" Kendall growled, "After all the things that they did to me, they deserved to be punished!"_

"_What makes you think you have the right to make that call?" Doctor Mobius countered, leveling with Kendall, "Who are you to decide? Are you a judge? A jury? You've taken on those two roles including the role of executioner."_

"_I've known from a very early age that when someone hurts you, it is okay to hurt them back." Kendall's voice wasn't angry, but rather quite calm like a child recalling a lesson from a parent, "My father taught me…"_

"_Taught you what, Kendall?" Doctor Mobius asked after Kendall trailed off._

"_Nothing." Kendall's tone resumed it's cold, emptiness, "I believe my time is up."_

_He was gone before the doctor could get another word in._

"So that's the key." Doctor Mobius grinned, "I think his father has something to-"

"Sorry for being late." A voice interrupted him, it was the voice of his patient who's body was half in the doorway, "I had to make a stop."

"Kendall, did you go see him?" Doctor Mobius demanded, "I told you, the courts told you, stay away from James and his family."

"I had to go see them." Kendall sighed, "My mind won't let me rest until this business is finished."

"But your definition of finishing the business is something I can not allow." Doctor Mobius was firm, "I have to report this to your probation officer."

"What for?" Kendall demanded, "Because you think I'm going to get hurt James, or his son?"

"Exactly!" Doctor Mobius sounded annoyed, "You've admitted to me as recently as two days ago that it is your intention to get revenge the people you feel have wronged you."

"I never said that I was going to." Kendall narrowed his eyes darkly, "I said that I have a right to, but that doesn't mean I will."

"What changed your mind?" Doctor Mobius asked, sounding skeptical.

Kendall paused for a moment, and then took a seat in front of the doctor. Then, he began retelling the tale of his visit to James' house.

_The taxi stopped a block away from James' new house, because I didn't want him to know I have his address or to know that I was there. I walked quickly, with my hood up to protect myself in case I was recognized. The wind and rain soaked my hoodie, chilling me to the bone. It took me a little over ten minutes to reach James' house. It wasn't large, really it was quite simple but it was nice. I could see Jason's toys in the yard, and lights on inside. I looked around, I didn't want anyone to see me. I decided that it was time for me to do something that I had never done before. I walked across the street and closed the gap between the house and myself. I couldn't believe what I saw when I went inside._

"_Daddy, I want you to stay!" Jason demanded, throwing his small body to the floor, "I want to sleep in your bed!"_

"_Not tonight, Jason!" James insisted, "You have to get used to sleeping in your own bed like a big boy. Don't you want to be a big boy?"_

"_No!" Jason's hazel eyes, identical to his fathers, filled to the brim with tears, "I want to be a little boy!"_

"_Why?" James asked as he hoisted his son into the air, "Growing up is fun! You get to do all sorts of fun things!"_

"_No!" Jason cried again, "What if he comes back!"_

"_I promise," James insisted, "Kendall is gone , and he won't hurt us!"_

"I could see the look on Jason's face as I stood outside the house, looking into the window." Kendall told his shrink, "Because of me, a little boy is afraid of the world. I took his childhood from him, and made his life a nightmare. I was standing in a muddy flower bed, watching the love of my life with his son, and it occurred to me that I had caused Jason irreparable damage."

"How did you feel about that?" Doctor Mobius asked, "Seeing the effects of your actions; how did it make you feel?"

"I felt," the doctor noticed Kendall's eyes soften for the first time and then grow moist, "I feel like I destroyed a young boys life. No matter what anyone has done to me, I hurt him and he didn't deserve that."

"Did his father?" Doctor Mobius felt excitement, like he was finally making progress, "Did James and Jo deserve what you did to them?"

"Doctor," Kendall nearly froze, "you have to understand that things in life sometimes are complicated."

"This isn't complicated." The Doctor replied, "It's actually quite simple. I think you're calling it complicated so that you don't have to admit the truth; you regret what you've done."

"I've been so angry for so long." Kendall's voice broke, "I've wanted to hurt, and I did. I wanted to kill, and I did. I did so many unforgivable things, and I want to be sorry, but that rage is still there. I get so upset, so angry and nothing can stop it, including me. If I am being honest, doc, I haven't always wanted to."

"And now?" Doctor Mobius held his breath.

"I want to change." Kendall admitted, breaking down and sobbing, "I want to change! I don't want to be this way! I want to heal, and make amends! I hate being ice cold!"

He doubled over as loud sobs shook his body. Doctor Mobius sighed, and finally he felt relaxed. The healing process could begin

-The End-

Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
